<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anomaly in the Labyrinth by Jackie_Kaida_of_Yggdrasil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718217">Anomaly in the Labyrinth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie_Kaida_of_Yggdrasil/pseuds/Jackie_Kaida_of_Yggdrasil'>Jackie_Kaida_of_Yggdrasil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Death's Vessal [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, How They Met, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, NG+, New Game+, Shadows - Freeform, Slow Burn, story telling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:16:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie_Kaida_of_Yggdrasil/pseuds/Jackie_Kaida_of_Yggdrasil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>S.E.E.S and the IT get trapped in a school with three strangers: Rei, Zen, and an anomaly calling herself Jackie. They need to brave the den of Shadows to return home, but there is more to these three than meets the eye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Arisato Minato and OC, Arisato Minato/OC, Kirijo Mitsuru/Takeba Yukari, Persona 3 and OC, Persona 4 and OC, Rei and Zen (Persona)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Death's Vessal [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue:  Story Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>November 23, 2016</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jackie?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Emrys?” Jackie responded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Can you tell me the story of how you and Arisato-San met?” Emrys asked with hope in her jade green eyes.</em>
</p><p><em>“I’ve probably told you that story a million times,” Jackie laughed.  </em> <em>"Wouldn't you rather a new story?  Not told by me?"</em></p><p>
  <em>“But it’s so cute!  Please?” Emrys begged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fine,” Jackie relented.  “But then It’s off to bed, got it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emrys smiled and nodded, hopping into her bed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jackie smiled at her sister's excitement.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This story began with a most peculiar dream......"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jackie Kaida, our young heroine, arrives at a strange school that she's never heard of after an even stranger dream.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bold are the Navis.  Italics are Jackie's thoughts.  This first part will mostly be in her POV since she is the one telling the story.  Otherwise, it will be in third person limited POV.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>In a dream</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>*Jackie POV*</strong> </em>
</p>
<p><em>Where am I now?  </em>I wondered.  <em>I need to get back to the others.</em>  </p>
<p>Before I can call the others, a monster attacked me from behind.  </p>
<p>"Get down!"</p>
<p>I did as I was told and created another shield.  I couldn't protect myself, but I had to protect my allies.  "Go for it!" I screamed. </p>
<p>"Orpheus!"</p>
<p>"Izanagi!"</p>
<p>
  <em>My turn.</em>
</p>
<p>"Persona!" I joined them. </p>
<p>We defeated the monster with ease.  All that was left in it's place were ashes.</p>
<p>"Not bad, Kaida."</p>
<p>"Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Thanks, and yeah," I answer.  "I've been through worse."</p>
<p>
  <strong>"More Shadows are coming your way.  Be careful"</strong>
</p>
<p>I looked back at the two.  "Ready for the next wave?" I ask.</p>
<p>We all raise our weapons, charging into the fray once more.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>*Third Person POV*</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>"Gah!" Jackie screamed as she fell out of bed.  <em>Ow.  Not fun. </em>she thought.</p>
<p>"Are you okay, Jackie?" a voice called from downstairs.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Jackie moaned.  "I'm good, Mom."  Jackie stayed on her floor, hoping to return to her dream.</p>
<p>A knock came at her door.  Jackie left alone until it became frantic.  "I'm coming.  I'm coming."</p>
<p>Jackie opened her door to find Sawyer, one of her little brothers.  He stood there in his normal attire: khaki shorts, white t-shirt, green vest and matching shoes.  His green hair was brushed, showing he was heading down for breakfast. </p>
<p>"What do they got for you today, sis?" he asked.  His voice was laced with concern and disappointment.  "They can't work you so much, you know.  You're still a minor and doing so is illegal."</p>
<p>"If I don't do this, Sawyer, who can?  More importantly, who will?  I always come back alive, don't I?" Jackie smiled.</p>
<p>"But what if one day, you don't?"</p>
<p>"I promise you every time when I leave that I'll come back alive.  You know I don't break promises," Jackie reassured him.  "Now go down and get some food.  I'll be down in a few minutes."  </p>
<p>Sawyer furrowed his brows, but turned towards the stairs.  "Why do you always have to be the hero?" he muttered.</p>
<p>Jackie heard him, but turned to her dresser to choose her outfit.  <em>Because I'm the expendable one,</em> Jackie thought.  She shook her head and got ready for the day.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Mini Timeskip*</strong>
</p>
<p>"Good morning, Mom," Jackie greeted as she pulled up a barstool to the counter.  Sawyer shot her a sideways glance.</p>
<p>"You must have had a wild dream to be that loud," Lilith commented.  "Are your nightmares acting up again?"</p>
<p>Jackie sighed in annoyance.  "No, Mom.  Just a weird one today.  Nothing scary."</p>
<p>"If you say so," Lilith said, placing a bowl of rice porridge in front of Jackie.  "You're just normally the one to make breakfast first, so I was concerned.  What was your dream about?"</p>
<p>"Just fighting against some monsters.  Nothing out of the ordinary," Jackie said in between bites.  "But it was with people that I never met before."</p>
<p>"Sounds like another vision," Sawyer added.</p>
<p>Jackie groaned.  "Not another one."</p>
<p>"You may go on an adventure soon.  Take an empty book before you go," Lilith instructed.</p>
<p>"Alright.  I gotta go now or I'll be late," Jackie said, polishing off her porridge before setting the bowl in the sink.  She let water fill the bowl while she grabbed her backpack and walked over to a book cupboard.  "How about this one," she said aloud as she pulled a blank book off the shelf.   She looked the cover over.  It was light blue with a picture of a black clock above yellow forget-me-nots.  "Perfect."</p>
<p>Jackie placed the book into her backpack, along with emergency medical supplies.  She grabbed a couple pens before making her way back to the kitchen sink.  "I should be gone until about three this afternoon.  After that, you wanna do anything, Sawyer?" Jackie asked while she cleaned her bowl.  </p>
<p>"Sure.  But you're forgetting something," Sawyer warned.</p>
<p>Jackie leaned over to give her brother a kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>"No.  Not that," Sawyer smiled.  </p>
<p>"Ahh," Jackie said, pretending to be thoughtful.  "Love you bro.  Have a good day."  Jackie finished the bowl and turned away.</p>
<p>"No!" Sawyer giggled.  "Your promise."</p>
<p>Jackie snickered before turning to Sawyer.  "I promise that I will come home safely.  Is that good enough?"</p>
<p>"Fine."  Sawyer rolled his eyes.  "Love you.  Good luck."</p>
<p>"Bye Sawyer.  Bye Mom," Jackie called as she opened the door.  </p>
<p>Closing the door behind her, Jackie let her smile drop.  <em>Off to work.</em></p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Jackie walked up to a quaint shop.  The sign read 'Parsons Bakery and Café'.  She gave a sigh before going inside.</p>
<p>A little bell jingled to alert the workers she was there.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Ms. Kaida," the floor manager greeted without emotion.</p>
<p>"Hey, Esther," Jackie said with a weary smile.  "What do you have for me today?"</p>
<p>"Please remember that we are not permitted to discuss business out here," Esther scolded as she turned towards a hallway behind the counter.  "And please refrain from jumping over the counter.  We are still a bakery."</p>
<p>"I ain't Dallas," Jackie grumbled.  "I know the rules.  There's no one out here, so what I did wasn't bad."</p>
<p>Never the less, Jackie followed her boss to a command room.  </p>
<p>"Hey Ess?" Jackie whispered.  "We're alone now."</p>
<p>Esther's demeanor changed instantly at Jackie's words.  "Finally," she sighed in relief.  "How are you?"</p>
<p>"I'm so-so," Jackie answered, still whispering.  "You?"</p>
<p>"Not too well.  We may have found another one.  They want the threat neutralized."</p>
<p>Jackie's eyes darkened.  "Not all of us are threats.  Or do they want a new weapon?"</p>
<p>"I think my family is catching on to you.  They made a collar to control this one.  I just barely managed to get you on this case."  Esther frowned.  "They keep questioning why you aren't on some sort of leash.  Uncle Davis brought up using Sawyer as leverage, but Aunt Tala was smart enough to convince the others not to.  You need to move away soon."</p>
<p>"I'm not leaving anyone behind, Ess.  That includes you," Jackie reassured.  "I'll message Sawyer and Mom and tell them to put up defenses and wards on the house.  After this mission, we'll leave.  If their info is correct, then The Tower is the last one to deal with."</p>
<p>"But The Tower is extremely powerful.  And sources show another soul with it.  Human."</p>
<p>"It'll be fine.  After I head out, go to my house and wait."</p>
<p>"But-"  Esther was cut off by Jackie's determined expression.</p>
<p>"Fine.  Here's some extra supplies in case."  Esther gave Jackie a satchel.  "Some spells that may prove useful where you're going.  I heard the people there use Personas to fight.  Your favorite Persona Adrestia-"  Esther paused.  "She's from the Fool Arcana, right?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Thanks.  Anyways," Esther continued.  "When you get there, she'll change to a different one.  I think Judgement was it.  Just so you're aware."</p>
<p>"Got it."</p>
<p>"I think that's all I needed to tell you."  Esther pulled a key out of her pocket.  "Use this when you believe you are ready."</p>
<p>Jackie took the key and turned it in her hand, examining it closely.  It was a royal blue with an intricate handle.  "Any door like normal?"</p>
<p>"Always," Esther smiled.</p>
<p>Jackie turned to the door they entered through.  "See you later," Jackie said as she put the key into the lock and turned.  She opened the door and walked through, making sure to close it tightly.  The key in her hand soon faded, signifying she was in the right place.  Or at least going in the right direction.</p>
<p>A black expanse surrounded Jackie.  But that didn't deter her.  She walked forward until a soft glow caught her eye.  </p>
<p>She looked up to see a glowing butterfly trapped in a spider's web.  She reached out to try and help it, but it faded before she could.  </p>
<p>Jackie's surroundings changed to a dark classroom.  <em>Odd, </em>she thought.  <em>These don't look like American classrooms.  With windows on both sides of the room, it may be a Japanese school.</em></p>
<p>Jackie walked over to the door.  <em>Sliding door?  </em> She looked up.  <em>1-A?</em><em>  Definitely a Japanese school.  </em>Jackie took time to look around.  Students were happily chatting and laughing.  Some had food with them.  Jackie didn't understand why until she heard someone calling her over to try a game.  <em>A school fair?  That's odd.  </em>Jackie tried to stop some students and ask where she was, but all they said was, "Isn't this festival fun?"  Jackie gave up quickly, seeing that they wouldn't be much help.  She kept wandering around until a different voice stopped her.</p>
<p>"Are you lost, too?"</p>
<p>Jackie turned to see two strangely dressed people.  </p>
<p>One was a tan-skinned boy with short, black curly hair and all black attire.  He had an intimidating demeanor and was all but glaring at Jackie.</p>
<p>The other was a timid girl hiding behind the boy.  She had light skin, long blond hair, a yellow blouse, and a black skirt. </p>
<p>"What's your name?" the timid girl asked.  </p>
<p>"Jackie.  Jackie Kaida," she answered calmly.  "Who are you two?"</p>
<p>"I am Zen.  This is Rei," the boy-Zen- responded with the same calm.</p>
<p>Jackie's heart caught in her throat.  <em>Zen?  Could it be?  </em>Though Jackie's face showed no panic.  She smiled.  "It's a pleasure to meet you."</p>
<p>Zen seemed to calm down at this.  "How did you get here?  We have been trapped here for a long time, yet you are new."</p>
<p>"I was sent here," Jackie chose her words carefully.  "Who trapped you two here?"</p>
<p>"We don't know," Rei looked down.  </p>
<p>"Hmm.  Do either of you know where this place is?  Or what it is?"  Jackie inquired.</p>
<p>"No.  We do not, unfortunately.  But I believe our friends might know."  Zen nodded towards a different hall.  "We can take you to ask them."</p>
<p>Jackie gave them a toothy grin.  "Thanks."</p>
<p>Zen and Rei gave their own smiles in response.  </p>
<p>"Let's go!" Rei cheered and ran off.</p>
<p>"Rei.  Please walk or you'll trip," Zen cautioned as he followed her.</p>
<p>Jackie chuckled as she began in their direction, but froze when she felt a calling.  <em>What in Yggdrasil's name-</em></p>
<p>Jackie looked back. <em> Whatever it is, It's coming from a few classrooms down.  I either go there or follow Rei and Zen.    </em>Jackie looked at their retreating forms.  <em>Sorry, guys.</em></p>
<p>She turned towards the calling, conscience of dangers she may drag them into if she went with them.</p>
<p>As Jackie mulled over her guilt, she stopped in front of a festival stand that was more decorated than the others.  "You in Wonderland?"</p>
<p>Jackie entered without a second thought, unaware of the gray eyes watching her.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>